Fanged Hearts
by ImagineVampire7
Summary: Caroline moves to England, battling mean girls and strange visions. When she meets Rudolf, their lives will change forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my characters!**

**#######################################**

My name is Caroline Wilson. I'm your typical, 14-year-old American girl, living with my overprotective father, Troy, stay-at-home mother, Janelle, 21-year-old sister, Jenna, 16-year-old twin brothers, Kevin & André, as well as my adorable, 2-year-old niece, Jewel. Due to my dad's job, we were forced to move to England.

I currently looking around my new bedroom. It was magenta, with hardwood floors and white silk-curtained windows. There was a Queen-sized bed, covered in white sheets and comforters, a magenta blanket, and four, soft, fluffy, white pillows. There were two dressers on each side of the closet, one for undies and PJ's, the other for shirts, shorts, jeans, leggings, sweaters, etc. I kept my towels, back-up blankets, shoes, and white robe in the closet, while I kept my jackets, dresses, scarves, belts, and hats in a wardrobe next to the full-length mirror next to the windows. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a dark blue-and-white lamp with a design of green leaves and magenta flowers, a pink digital clock, and a vanilla Yankee candle sitting a dark blue holder painted with light pink flowers.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I was a very beautiful girl; my light blonde hair flows in heavy waves to the small of my back. My eyes were a beautiful green-grey with hints of light blue & gold, framed with pale blonde(almost silvery) eyelashes. I was pale, with rosy cheeks, and pink lips. My body was somewhat petite, with noticeable curves, a nicely-sized bust and wide hips. I was a bit short for my age, standing at 5'1.

"Here's your uniform," Mom walked in, placing my school clothes on my bed. I frowned at them; there was a white dress shirt, a lemon-yellow tie, a black blazer and skirt, and a pair of white knee-socks.

"I don't like it," I rejected.

"Caroline-" Mom began, ready to give her monotonous "please understand" lecture. _'Oh, h*** no!'_ I complained in my mind.

"No, mom! You listen! I am sick and tired of moving all the time! Can there be one year, ONE, without us packing our bags and leaving our friends?! I don't want to go to private school; they're not for me and you know that! And this uniform is butt-ugly; can we add some color to it?!" I complained, throwing the uniform onto the heart-shaped rug.

"I understand your pain, Carol; I miss everyone, too. But we have to move, or else we won't have any money. Please understand our situation," Mom tried to negotiate, pulling the shunned garments off the floor. She crinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at them.

"What do you like?" Mom wondered.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"What do you like; colors, patterns, styles?" Mom asked, curious.

"For colors, I like red, pink, blue, and white. I also like plaid patterns and shorter skirts with boots or short heels," I explained.

"Ok...thank you for telling me," Mom thanked, a mischievous look in her green-grey eyes.

###########Later That Night###########

"Hey," Mom greeted, walking in and sitting on my bed.

"Hi," I replied, fixing my PJ set; it consists of a light purple tank with a panda cub on it and a pair of light purple pants with a panda cub pattern.

"I have something for you," Mom said, holding a black velvet box.

I opened it, my eyes widening as I looked. It was a locket; it was oval-shaped, strung on a 16" rolo chain. A turquoise gem stood in the center, surrounded by a pattern of swirling waves with small pearls.

"It's beautiful," I complimented, admiring the pendant.

"It was your grandmother's. She wanted you to have it," Mom said, green-grey eyes sparkling as she placed the necklace around my neck.

"Perfect fit," Mom complimented. "I fixed your uniform, but I'll show it to you tomorrow," she continued, her brown hair framing her pale face.

"Okay," I replied, a confused tone in my voice.

"You should get some rest. Goodnight Caroline," Mom decided, walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Mom," I said, getting into bed, locket in hand.

##################

Review Time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**#######################**

~The Next Day~

"Mom...this is amazing," I said, spinning around in my new uniform, stunned.

Mom had made the uniform more...me! The shirt was the same, but the blazer's collar was lined in thin, pink plaid, with a matching belt on the skirt. The ugly yellow tie was now navy blue, the socks now black instead of white. There was thin, red fabric outlining the top of the breast pocket of the blazer as well, while black ankle boots hugged my feet.

"I thought you would like it," Mom said, smiling.

"Is it-" I began, suspicious.

"Against school dress code? I went around it," Mom cut me off, explaining.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, looking myself over in the mirror.

"Well, you should get to school now. Here," Mom responded, handing me my navy blue backpack that was covered in roses. "Wait! One more thing, close your eyes."

A few seconds later, I felt cold metal around my slender neck. Looking down, I saw Dorothea's necklace resting on my collarbone.

"I can't wear-" I tried to say.

"Shhh...it's our little secret," Mom compromised, placing her index finger to my mouth as she slipped the pendant beneath my shirt, concealing it from sight.

##########################

I smirked as the students gawked in envy, shock, and anger. Two girls from my class strutted towards me. They were twins; straight blonde hair, blue eyes, spray-tanned skin (the works :/), the uglier version of the school uniform, ruby red lipstick, mascara-filled eyelashes, black flats.

"That uniform's against the rules!" One of the blonde Brits, Bridgette, complained.

"Yeah!" The other blonde Brit, Britney, agreed.

"Like I care," I ignored, leaving them in the dust.

"Well...you will care when we tell Headmistress Ursula!" Bridgette smirked.

"Yeah you will!" Britney agreed, yet again.

I walked past them, leaving them stunned. I smirked, mocking them with a bright smile.

##########################

~Later that Day~

Mom and Dad went to an "evening gala" of some sort, wearing red and black. I was playing with Jewel, her blonde waves tied into pigtails. Her blue-gold eyes glittered against her fair skin, which was covered in pink footsie pajamas. We were drawing our favorite things; butterflies for Jewel, **_Vampires_** for me. I was obsessed with them; I had movies, posters, photos, journals, and books about them. I don't know why, I just...did. I drew a strange male with shady locks, shadowed eyes, and a faded complexion. I saw him in my dreams; we were dancing, laughing, sharing small kisses, and...flew across the night sky. Then, my sister walked in.

"Jewel, it's time to say goodnight," Jenna said, her blonde waves in a bun, blue-gold eyes filled with exhaustion. Her fair skin was covered in a cream nightgown.

"Okie-dokie! Nightie, Auntie Carol!" Jewel replied, a big smile showing the gap between her front teeth as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Goodnight cutie-pie," I said in response, placing her drawing book in the drawer of my nightstand.

####################

I pulled out my "Emergency Vampire" kit: it was filled with Vampire books, a small vial of water, "blood pills"(capsules with blood-flavored sugar), a black hoodie(to protect my skin), a pair of sunglasses(to protect my eyes), and a pair of faux, "practice" fangs. I raced around my room, baring my "fangs" as I giggled. All of a sudden, a cloud of blue-green mist flew into the opened closet. I silently walked towards it, keeping my steps quiet.

A boy around my age sat there dressed in a white dress shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat shoes. His dark hair fell to his chin, his bangs covering his forehead. His skin was a milky white, dark lashes like feather-dusters brushing against his pale cheeks. His eyes were a luminous blue-green, glowing in the moonlight night. 'He's...gorgeous!' I thought, staring.

"Which...clan are you from...young one?" He asked in a British accent, staring at me.

"Who are you?" I responded, pulling my "fangs" out of my mouth.

We looked at each other, studying each other's features. His eyes were shadowed and sunken, his full lips streaked with tiny drops of... 'blood?!' I thought, shocked. He took a deep inhale, then growled in hunger. His eyes shined a deep shade of red, his pointed canines elongating.

"You...You're human!" He realized, getting on all fours.

"Yes. What are you?" I questioned, innocence hiding the knowledge I knew of the secret he held.

"You have...blood...running through that...delicate body of yours," He snarled, crawling towards me.

"Yeah...and we better keep it that way, bud!" I finalized, dashing to the door. Sadly, he beat me to it; he climbed up the wall to the ceiling, fangs bared.

He hissed, his red-tinted eyes flaring with desire. "Woah!" He fell, head first, to the floor with a heavy thud. I instinctively ran towards him, scared for his well-being.

"You okay?" I panicked, smiling at the color of his irises.

"What...type of...sadistic mortal are you?" He questioned, suspicious.

"First of all, I'm not sadistic. Second of all...wait! I've seen you in all of my dreams!" I discovered, looking back at my drawing.

"Must have been horrible," He groaned

"No! They were...good," I revealed.

"Hmmm," He responded.

"Need any help?" I asked. I helped him stand, then he turned to me.

"Do you know...where I can find some animal blood?" He asked, coughing.

"There's a horse stable down the street. You need to feed?" I questioned, grabbing my shoes.

"Yeah...thanks," He thanked, smiling.

"Come on," I said, putting my coat on.

##########After Rudolf Feeds##########

"It's really cool, meeting a Vampire," I said, sitting by him on the fence.

"You're not...scared? Frightened? Horrified?!" He questioned, worried and confused.

"When I first met you, yeah. But...I like Vampires...I like having a Vampire friend!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah. Friends," He agreed.

"Best friends...forever?" I suggested.

"Yes. Best friends forever," He agreed, yet again.

"How old are you?" I asked, curious.

"14," He replied.

"Birthday?" I continued.

"...I can't remember," He murmured, looking down.

"Do you know what year you were born?" I asked, confused.

"1899," He confessed, shocking me.

"D***" I cursed. "Sorry! I can cuss sometimes," I apologized.

"It's okay," He reassured.

"I wish I could fly," I said out-of-the-blue.

"What?" He questioned, shocked.

"I wish I could fly. Feel the wind through my hair, staring up at the stars, you know," I repeated.

"Close your eyes," He commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Stand up, close your eyes, and relax," He repeated.

I followed his orders, standing and closing my eyes with relaxation. Seconds later, the cold wind picked me up and held me close. I opened my eyes to see him, arms around my waist.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could fly!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're the first mortal I've ever done this with," He confessed.

"Really?" I questioned, astounded.

"Yeah," He replied, a twinkle in his blue-green orbs.

"This was in my dreams," I said, amazed.

"I'd like to know more about you!" He revealed, smiling.

"I'm Caroline Wilson. What's your name?" I asked.

"Rudolf Von Smitten," Rudolf introduced.

"Well, Rudolf...let's dance," I requested.

"Okay," Rudolf decided.

####################

~At the Wilson House~

"I need somewhere to sleep," Rudolf realized, climbing through the window after me. I ran to my closet, pulling out a large, metal-hinged, wooden box.

"It's an old toy chest. I kept it with me just in case," I responded, settling it at the foot of my bed.

"It's perfect," Rudolf said, climbing into the large box.

"See you tomorrow?" I requested.

"Tomorrow," Rudolf agreed, closing the lid.

##################

Review Time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_**

**_#####################_**

*****The Next Day*****  
"Caroline Wilson, report to my office. I repeat, Caroline Wilson, report to my office," Ursula commanded over to speaker(?).  
Caroline stood up, ignoring the evil smirks, "ooo's" and "she's in trouble" of the class. She turned to her rivals, cutting glares at them before walking out the door.

##################################

"I hope you understand that you broke a serious rule of the dress code, Mrs. Wilson," Ursula said.  
"I understand. I'm sorry, Headmistress. I just thought that-"  
"Where did you get that?!" Ursula cut Caroline off, shocked by the locket around her neck.  
"My mother. It was my grandmother, Dorethea's," Caroline responded, clutching her pendant in her hand.  
"I knew Dori! We were so close!" Ursula said, admiring the pendant.  
"Wow. Well, do I still have a punishment for this?" Caroline asked.  
"Forget about it," Ursula shrugged off.  
"What?" Caroline excused, shocked.  
"I won't cause trouble for the granddaughter of my best friend. Have a good day!" Ursula said in farewell, smiling.  
"You, too!" Caroline said, walking towards the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Think you're such hot stuff, don't you?! Escaping punishment from the Headmistress," Bridgette screeched after school, infuriated.  
"Yeah, what'd you do?! Blackmail?! Bribe?!" Britney continued. Caroline attempted to walk away, only to be pushed to the rain-covered grass.  
"You shouldn't even be here! Go back to America, where you belong!" Bridgette growled.  
"Yeah!" Britney repeated.  
Caroline snarled at the blonde Brits, failing to notice Dorethea's locket leaping out from beneath her top. Bridgette crouched down to the American beauty's level, snapping the pendant from her neck. Caroline gasped, her hand grasping her neck.  
"A girl like you shouldn't have something this beautiful. It's ours, now. Bye-bye," Bridgette strutted off with Britney in tow, leaving a upset Caroline to cry in sorrow.

*********Caroline Ran Home***********

"What's wrong?" Rudolf asked, worried  
"It's *sob* nothing *sob* Rudolf. Just *sob* don't *sob* worry," Caroline cried, head in her pillow.  
"Please tell me," Rudolf wiped the tears from her eyes, holding her close.  
"These two...girls from school...took my grandmother's necklace. It was a family heirloom," Caroline explained.  
"Where do they live?" Rudolf asked, infuriated.  
"About a mile away from here. Why do you ask?" Caroline replied.  
"Come on. Let's go get your necklace back," Rudolf decided.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Caroline heard from outside. Soon after, Rudolf stood next to her, locket in hand.  
"Here," Rudolf placed the pendant around her neck, smiling.  
"Thank you!" Caroline jumped into her vamp's arms, staring into his eyes with intense love.  
"Come on, let's go home!" Rudolf said, flying through the air with his close friend in his arms.

######%%%%%%%#%###%%%#%#%%#%#%#%#%

Review! :D  
*By the way, I made a wiki for my story! I'd love it if you'd help out with (dream casts, editing, etc.)*  
-Fanged Hearts Fanfiction Wiki-


End file.
